La Vita e la Morte
On the huge tree stump sat Life, with a mask of black, and Death, with a mask of white. "What is it, Life, that you have learned from your duty?" asked Death. "From my birthing of countless new lives into the world and watching life flourish, I have seen that humans and animals alike love simply being alive. The simplicity pleases them." replied Life, "And what, brother, have you learned?" Death thought for a moment. "From my thriving in the back of the minds of the living, being a constant reminder of the inevitable end, I too have seen how precious life is to the living. They all resist at first, but then they all look back on their life, and how good and accomplished it was, and then they calmly accept my hand and walk into the light." Death elaborated dreamily. Life and Death are not different at all, for both remind us that we all return to the same place -- wherever that place is. Both remind us to enjoy our life and live it to the fullest, to accomplish something, to make a difference, to change someone's life forever. Life and Death are one in the same, and they both give us reason. They both motivate us to continue, to power through the hardships, and enjoy the times of peace. There cannot be Death without Life, and likewise there cannot be Life without Death. Both give us their hand, to solemnly accept the responsibility of simple existence. Life and Death are not so different.On the huge tree stump sat Life, with a mask of black, and Death, with a mask of white. "What is it, Life, that you have learned from your duty?" asked Death. "From my birthing of countless new lives into the world and watching life flourish, I have seen that humans and animals alike love simply being alive. The simplicity pleases them." replied Life, "And what, brother, have you learned?" Death thought for a moment. "From my thriving in the back of the minds of the living, being a constant reminder of the inevitable end, I too have seen how precious life is to the living. They all resist at first, but then they all look back on their life, and how good and accomplished it was, and then they calmly accept my hand and walk into the light." Death elaborated dreamily. Life and Death are not different at all, for both remind us that we all return to the same place -- wherever that place is. Both remind us to enjoy our life and live it to the fullest, to accomplish something, to make a difference, to change someone's life forever. Life and Death are one in the same, and they both give us reason. They both motivate us to continue, to power through the hardships, and enjoy the times of peace. There cannot be Death without Life, and likewise there cannot be Life without Death. Both give us their hand, to solemnly accept the responsibility of simple existence. Life and Death are not so different. Category:ManraptorHurrr's Content Category:Abstract Category:Stories Category:Original Content Category:Fiction